Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to a message communication system and, more particularly, to a message communication system and an operation method thereof.
Related Art
With the advances in the internet technology, many electronic products (such as clients) may connect to the servers through the internet and query the data of the database in the server and may request the server to provide the related services.
However, among most of the current connection methods, the electronic products need to record the domain name or the internet protocol address (IP Address) of the server to connect with the server. Due to the domain name is remembered easily and the internet protocol address is remembered difficultly for user, the users get used to use the domain name for the connection, instead of using the internet protocol address for connection to the internet. This causes the problems for the user. Additionally, since the domain name or the internet protocol address is public information, it is also profiled or damaged by hackers easily, such that the security of data transmission is not enough. Therefore, the connection method between the electronic products and the server needs improvement.